Custom:Lenny (MLG)
Lenny is a Minifigure who will appear in an upcoming MLG theme by MLG Neo-Futurist. He will be the main character of the theme. Description Lenny has a flesh toned head, with alternate expressions. In one, he has standard eyes, a mouth, orange eyebrows, and is smiling. In the other, he is angry. His body is red with a t-shirt printing. The t-shirt has a picture of Spoderman on it. He his legs have a color combination of flesh and black, resembling shorts. History Introduction Lenny's parents both have full time jobs at random offices. Because of this, Lenny barely sees them during the day. Lenny is a big fan of Shrek, along with his first and best friend Probert. Lenny first met Probert at preschool. He was scaring some girls with a Shrek mask. Pro liked this, so he threw his lunch in Lenny's face. They became best friends up to 8th grade. Probert eventually became the Major League Gaming champion in Super Smash Bros: Brawl, Halo, and second place in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Because of this, he took the nickname of "Pro". However, Lenny did not make any major progresses. Unlike Probert who is a C+ student, Lenny has an average grade of an A-, and is a grade ahead in Algebra. Playground One day, Probert promised to get some Cool Ranch Doritos for Lenny at the drug store. However, he ended up buying weed. He smoked one and offered it to his friends. Upon exhaling, Lenny starting to see everything turn green, so he immediately stopped smoking. However, Probert became addicted and smoked for a few days. After Probert's mother noticed, Probert was grounded from playing video games and could not attend the Call of Duty championships. Because of this, Lenny and Probert hung out with at the park, which was boring. Four days later, an ultimate playground opened at the park. After trying out every single feature, Pro saw the main attraction, the monkey bars. He got on them and started moving from one bar to the other. However, his fingers slipped and he let go on the fourth bar. He then hit and ground and blew up, afterward. Depression Probert was then believed to be dead, which caused Lenny to end up with depression. The night after Pro's death, he locked himself in his room and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on was Shrek, his and Pro's favorite cartoon. However, it reminded him of Probert, so he changed the channel. The next thing on was Snoop Dogg, Pro's favorite celebrity. After going through many different shows that remind him of Probert, he gives up and goes to bed. The next day, Lenny saw a kid wearing the same pixel glasses as Probert. As he passed Chuck-E-Cheese, he saw Major League Gaming trophies on display. He hears a kid yell, "Oh baby, a triple!", from the inside of the building. He also saw a group of kids eating Doritos and a homeless man overdosing on MTN Dew. Lenny knows that he has gone mad and the day passes quickly. At night, he went to Panda Express. He ordered the usual Chow Mein, Brejing Beef, Shanghai Angus Steak, and a Potsticker. Lenny ate at the farthest table and once he was done, he opened up his fortune cookie. He saw that on the fortune was a picture of the Illuminati logo. Dream The next day, was a weekend. Lenny meets his parents, who tell him that they are going to visit San Francisco. During the car ride, Lenny looks into the skyline of the city and spots the pyramid tower. However, he looks closely into it and makes out the Illuminati logo at the top. Later, his parents tell they have to go make a business deal in Chinatown, and leave Lenny in the city. He takes a cable car to the Ocean Beach. While he is walking there, he sees a MTN Dew bottle wash up on the ground. Lenny sees a note inside and opens it. Inside he sees a mysterious "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" symbol, which surprised him. While inspecting it, someone big creeps behind him and does an evil laugh. Lenny looks back to see the one and only Shrek roaring with all his might, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!!!?" Lenny wakes up startled and finds out it was just a dream. Exposed After the dream, Lenny is shaken. He feels that there was something strange about Probert's death. Lenny began researching on Google about similar death incidents. However, he could not find anything useful. Bored, Lenny randomly clicked the "Images" section. He found a bunch of popular memes including Doge, Sanic, Spoderman, Dat Boi, etc. He eventually stumbled upon the image of the same Obey cap Probert wore. The images stated "MLG" in the description. This surprised Lenny, since Probert was a Major League Gamer. However, Lenny noticed he had to get ready for school. He saved the image and then packed his Chromebook into his backpack. When Lenny went to his computer programming class, he was learning about using textures. Before, he had created an awesome character. However, Lenny forgot to make his texture which was due that day. Lenny began looking in the images on his computer to see if any of them could be used as textured. He stumbled across the Obey cap. While other students were presenting the characters they made, Lenny started quickly editing the Obey cap image, in order to make it into a 3D cap texture. As Lenny zoomed in the image, he saw a strange dot on the screen. He zoomed in furthermore to find a triangle shape in the upper left corner of the cap. Lenny kept zooming only to find another triangle inside the cap; and another. Inside, the triangles, Lenny started to see pictures of Doritos, Mtn Dew, a GIF of Snoop Dogg dancing, etc. He continued zooming in until he saw the Eye of Providence. However, Lenny was immediately called out to present his character. Right afterwards, there was a power outage and all the computers were power off. Infinity Comics Lenny will be incorporated in Infinity Comics. I won't spoil much yet except he will be an adult. Notes *Coincidentally, he has the same name as an emote which is sometimes seen in MLG parodies. Appearances *TBA This minifigure has been created by: